This invention relates to novel 9-thiabicyclononanediisocyanates which have utility as monomers in making polyurethanes and other polymers.
A polymer is a large molecule built up by the repetition of small, simple chemical units called monomers. The character of the monomer unit has a strong effect on the physical and chemical properties of the polymer. For example, it is common to incorporate a para-phenylene group into a monomer to add rigidity to the polymer chain. This can engender desirable properties in the polymer such as: raising the melting point, increasing the stress/strain property ratios and improving the heat distortion performance.
The incorporation of aromatic nuclei in polymer chains, however, has its drawbacks. Polymers containing aromatic nuclei are susceptible to deterioration. They may stiffen and become brittle, change color, or yellow and weaken. Opaque fillers, light stabilizers and antioxidants are added to alleviate these problems. Aliphatic monomers yield polymers which are less susceptible to degradation but do not impart the same rigidity.